


Surprise Surprise

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Maurizio stumbles across a Ferrari secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> For CustardCreamies. Enjoy.

Sebastian moaned, pulling at the zip on Kimi’s overalls. It had been too long since they’d had any physical contact and right now after the heat of the Singapore race, nothing could stop them. “You did so well.” Kimi whispered, his lips pulling at the skin on Seb’s neck.

“So, did you.” He murmured, closing his eyes at what Kimi was doing.

“Didn’t win.”

“Still a podium.”

Kimi smiled. “I’m too proud of you. Don’t care about my race.”

Seb smiled and ran his hands down his chest. “I think we should make up for lost time, don’t you?”

Kimi could only nod, wanting to feel Seb’s skin against his own.

The two were kissing deeply, their hands working on one another’s race suits when the door opened. “Sebastian, have you seen-” The gruff Italian voice suddenly stopped, the two Ferrari drivers freezing in their positions and slowly turning their heads reluctantly towards the door. Their eyes widened when they saw Maurizio standing there with an open mouth.

“Mauriz-” Sebastian said but was abruptly cut off by his boss.

“Sorry.” The Italian said quickly before rushing off, closing the door behind him, shocked by what he had just seen.

Kimi swallowed and looked at his boyfriend. “We’re in shit, aren’t we?” He sighed quietly.

“I don’t know… I hope not.”

The Finn put his hand on Sebastian’s shoulder and squeezed it gently. “Whatever happens I’m staying by your side. I love you.”

Sebastian gave him a small smile, looking up into his eyes. “I love you too, Kimi.”

*

“What’s up Mau? You’ve hardly said anything.” Toto said as the two enjoyed a coffee together post-race in the Mercedes motorhome. “Thought you’d be gloating.”

He shrugged. “Suppose…”

“Hey, what’s wrong?” The Austrian asked, lowering his voice.

Maurizio sighed and cupped his mug as he looked up. “I need to ask you something. I’m only asking you this because you told me about Lewis and Nico.”

“What is it? I’m here for you.”

“I walked into Sebastian’s drivers room earlier without knocking like I normally do. I wanted to ask him where Kimi was but I caught them… kissing and getting rather cosy with one another. It was quite clear they were an item.” He said.

“Oh….”

“I don’t know what to do Toto.” Maurizio admitted. “Any advice, since you’ve had this problem?”

Toto nodded. “Well they’ve clearly been together for a while and are happy, so as long as you tell them that as long as they continue to produce results and that the team comes first you are happy for them to be a couple.”

Maurizio sighed. “I will but it’s going to be an awkward conversation.”

“Tell me about it.”

“You’re not giving me much support Wolff.”

Toto chuckled. “It’ll be fine. Just go talk to them.”

“Fine but then we’re going for a beer. Okay?”

“Deal.”

*

Sebastian was in his drivers room chatting with Kimi when Maurizio knocked on the door. “Come in.” Sebastian called out nervously.

Maurizio opened the door and poked his head in. “Can I talk to you two?”

They both nod hesitantly.

“Look… about earlier….” Seb said. “It…”

“I think I should speak first.” Maurizio said. “I just want you to know that if you’re happy I’m happy and as long as your relationship doesn’t affect the team I am happy for your relationship to go ahead.”

Kimi looked up. “On track, we’re rivals.”

“Always.” Sebastian agreed.

“Good.” Maurizio nodded. “I just wanted this to be open between us.”

“Thank you.” Sebastian said, taking Kimi’s hand. “This man means the world to me and I hope he feels the same about me.”

“You know I do.” Kimi grinned, making eyes at the German.

Maurizio chuckled. “It’s nice to see you happy but this is my time to leave. Just maybe lock your door next time.”

“We will!” They called, watching their boss go, relief flooding over them both. There was no way they could break off their relationship. They were too in love.


End file.
